Fluticasone is an intermediate potency synthetic corticosteroid. Chemical name thereof is 6alpha,9-Difluoro-17{[(fluoromethyl)sulphonyl]carbonyl}-11beta-hydroxy-16alpha-methyl-3-oxoandrosta-1,4-diene-17alpha-yl furane-2-carboxylate and its chemical formula is as shown in formula I:

Fluticasone molecules are used in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. It is launched onto the market under the trade name of Flixotide® with an inhaler of 60 blisters, each of which comprises 100 mcg of fluticasone propionate.
Fluticasone molecule was first disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,121.
WO9531964 patent application discloses a formulation comprising fluticasone propionate suitable for nebulization. Size of fluticasone particles in the formulation is smaller than 12 mm, and it further comprises one or more surfactant, one or more buffering agent and water.
WO2004069225 patent application mentions a formulation comprising fluticasone having a mean particle size smaller than 2000 nm, and at least a surface stabilizer.
This corticosteroid is administered via intranasal and oral route by inhalation for the treatment of budesonide allergic rhinitis and asthma, and via oral route for the treatment of Crohn's disease. Budesonide exhibits strong glucocorticoid and weak mineralocorticoid activity. Its chemical name is 16alpha,17alpha-butylydienedioxy-11beta,21-dihydroxy pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione. Chemical structure thereof is as shown in formula 2.

Budesonide is used in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, asthma and Crohn's disease. It is present in the market in the form reference dose inhaler under the name of Pulmicort®.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,768 is the first patent to disclose Budesonide molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,603 patent describes a method of treatment for respiratory disorder by applying nebulized budesonide no more than once a day.
EP1124544B1 patent discloses a solid formulation applicable to nose, comprising an excipient of fine particles and medicament particles. Mass median diameter of the medicament particles is larger than that of the excipient particles. Budesonide is addressed as the active ingredient.
Mometasone is an intermediate potency corticosteroid having anti-inflammatory, anti-pruritic and vasoconstrictor properties. Its chemical name is 9alpha,21-Dichloro-11beta,17-dihydroxy-16alpha-methyl pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione 17-(2-furoate). Chemical structure thereof is as shown in formula 3.

It has been launched onto the market under the trade name of ASMANEX®.
Mometasone molecule was first disclosed in the European patent EP0057401. European patent application
EP1968548 discloses mometasone furoate particles, particle size of which is less than 200 nm and at least one surface stabilizer.
Ciclesonide is a halogen free glucocorticoid used in the treatment of inflammatory diseases such as allergic rhinitis and asthma. Chemical name thereof is {16alpha,17-[(R)-cyclohexylmethylenedioxy]-11beta-hydroxy-3,20-dioxoopregna-1,4-diene-21-il}isobutyrate. Chemical structure thereof is as shown in formula 4.

It has been launched onto the market under the trade name of ALVESCO®.
Ciclesonide molecule was first disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,934.
European patent application EP1611150 discloses a process regarding the preparation of ciclesonide particles, 50% of the total particle size of which are 1.8-2.0 μm.
Inhalation compositions show activity by reaching directly to the respiratory system. Contriving the compositions is based on containing the active ingredient along with the carrier and the extender having the particle sizes capable of carrying said active ingredient to the respiratory system. On the other hand, carrier particle size enabling conveying the active ingredient to the respiratory system in the desired levels is also critical. Flowing and filling of the components constituting the composition also depend on the particle size and the ratios in-between are determined accordingly. Said ratio to be in desired levels is substantially critical and the filling process rate and the amount of the formulation to be filled depend on this. Achieving the homogeneous mixture and carrying out filling of said mixture economically and in an advantageous manner in terms of process rate is a preferred condition.
It is a pre-condition for the medicament to possess content uniformity, in terms of user safety and effectiveness of the treatment. Difference of the particle sizes between the carrier and the extender used is important in order to ensure the content uniformity. This difference to be beyond measure hampers to achieve the desired content uniformity. Another potential problem is to be unable to achieve the dosage accuracy present in each cavity or capsule. And this is of vital importance in terms of effectiveness of the treatment.
In order to meet all these requirements, dry powder inhalers (DPI) should meet a series of criteria taking particularly into account the following circumstances:
Content Uniformity of the Active Drug:
Each capsule or blister should contain same amount of drug in the single dose system. Whereas in a multi-dose system, same amount of drug must be released in each application in order to ensure that the patient administers the same dosage in each time. Presence of the carrier should support the content uniformity even in a low dose drug.
Fluidity:
Design of the device, characteristics of the active ingredient and the filling platform to be used define the required properties of the carrier needed. Formulation flow characteristics have importance in terms of ensuring that the device carries out all the functions properly and provides a continuous performance. Choosing the carrier is of high importance in that it ensures that the device functions properly and carries accurate amount of active ingredient to the patient. Therefore it is quite important to employ glucose anhydrous as the carrier, in two different particle sizes (fine and coarse).
Dose Consistency:
In order that all of the doses coming out of the device contain accurate amount of active ingredient, dry powder inhaler (DPI) devices should exhibit consistent dose uniformity. Irrespective of the inhalation capability of a patient, it is of substantial importance that the dose released from the dry powder inhaler device to be same in each time. For this reason, employing glucose anhydrous as a carrier possessing proper characteristics in the formulation assists the dose to be administered consistently.
Small drug particles are likely to agglomerate. Said coagulation can be prevented by employing suitable carrier or carrier mixtures. It also assists in controlling the fluidity of the drug coming out of the carrier device and ensuring that the active ingredient reaching to lungs is accurate and consistent.
In addition to this, the mixture of the drug particles adhered to the carrier should be homogeneous. Adhesion should be quite strong as the drug could not detach from the carrier particle. Moreover, lower doses of powder should also be filled into the device and the drug should always be released in the same way. One of the main parameters for the formulation is the particle size. Therefore, it has been found to be very important to employ the fine (small) and coarse (large) particles of the selected carrier in the formulations of the present invention in an accurate ratio.
In order to meet all these requirements, dry powder inhaler (DPI) formulations should be adapted especially by carefully choosing the employed carriers. In order to meet these requirements, the inhalable, fine or micro-fine particles of the active compounds are mixed with carriers. By means of mixing process, particle size of the carrier can be changed in order that a certain amount thereof to become inhalable. Particle size of employed carrier depends on the requirements and specifications of the powder inhaler used for application of the formulation. In this mixture, no dissociation should occur during all of the required procedures, transportation, and storage and dosing, i.e., active compound should not dissociate from its carrying particles. However, during the dissociation in the inhaler induced by inhalation of the patient, active compound particles should dissociate as effective as possible, i.e., as much as possible.
Furthermore, in the active ingredients administered via inhalation, one encounters certain stability related problems due to environmental and physical conditions. Mentioned active substances are influenced substantially by the temperature, air and humidity conditions. Exposure to air and moisture causes structural destruction of said active substances and leads them to build up a change in chemical behavior. Stability of the developed products is not in desired levels and shelf-life thereof are getting shorter. In addition, these active substances may react with auxiliary substances used along with them in the step of developing formulation. This, on the other hand, leads to impurities in the formulations and undesired compositions to get involved in the formulations. It is of critical importance for the formulation, to employ auxiliary substances and method not bringing along to mentioned problems. Moisture and air content of the active ingredients kept in the blister or capsule may be determinative for the stability. That is, the air and the moisture content within the closed blister and capsule, is quite important for these kinds of pharmaceutical forms.
For this reason, there is still a need for the carriers capable of overcoming aforementioned problems, problems related to interaction between active ingredient and carrier and moreover, problems related to pulmonary application of the drugs. Present inventions makes it possible as well, to obtain different compositions and compositions of combinations having satisfactory characteristics in a safe and effective manner, in terms of increasing the drug storing for pulmonary application or increasing the drug release rates.
As a result, there is a need for a novelty in the field relating to the compositions administrable by the patients suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or asthma.